Happy Ending?
by Enas Kanya Hydref
Summary: Pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi berakhir, Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke Konoha bersama tim Taka. Tim 7 telah berkumpul kembali, namun Sakura merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan mereka. Semua terjadi hanya karena satu hal, yakni Cinta. Kisah mereka terus berlanjut dengan Sasuke yang meneruskan impian Itachi tentang desa maupun clan Uchiha dan Sakura yang mulai merasa putus asa denga
1. Prolog

Enas Kanya Hydref

.

.

.

_Present!_

3

2

1

Sinopsis:

Pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi berakhir, Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke Konoha bersama tim Taka. Tim 7 telah berkumpul kembali, namun Sakura merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan mereka. Semua terjadi hanya karena satu hal, yakni Cinta. Kisah mereka terus berlanjut dengan Sasuke yang meneruskan impian Itachi tentang desa maupun clan Uchiha dan Sakura yang mulai merasa putus asa dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Perasaan itu, akankah terus mampu bertahan? Atau tergoyahkan?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Happy Ending?_ © Enas Kanya Hydref

_Genre_: _Romance_/_Drama_

_**Don't like? Don't read, please!**_

**PROLOG:**

"Ah~ sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini!" Naruto―pemuda dengan tanda lahir di wajahnya itu―berseru dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Dunia ini sebenarnya lebih akan terasa tenang tanpa kebisingan yang kau buat, Naruto." Seseorang dengan senyum palsu yang terus membingkai wajahnya berceletuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Delikan tajam pun diarahkan Naruto padanya.

"Kau benar-benar merusak suasana hatiku, Sai!"

"Aku hanya berusaha jujur. Bukankah kejujuran adalah awal persahabatan yang indah?" tanggap Sai―masih dengan senyum palsunya. Naruto mendecih pelan. Tak ada gunanya meladeni ucapan dari seseorang yang kurang tahu cara bersosialisasi, begitulah pikirnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Kali ini Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan pada rekannya yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon―lokasi mereka biasa berlatih.

Dan tak ada tanggapan.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ah!"

Tangan Naruto yang menyentuh lembut pundaknya menghasilkan reaksi terkejut dari gadis tersebut.

BLETAK!

"_Ittai_~ Sakura-_chan_" keluh Naruto mengelus-elus pucuk kepalanya yang dijitak sebal oleh Sakura.

"Siapa suruh kau mengagetkanku, _Baka_!"

"Siapa suruh kau diam saja dan malah melamun!" sanggah Naruto cemberut.

Diam dan menghela napas. Sakura memutuskan berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya, "tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Belakangan ini, tugas di Rumah Sakit semakin banyak. Apalagi, aktivitas shinobi sudah mulai berjalan. Shinobi yang meminta bantuan ninja medis sebelum ataupun setelah menjalankan misi, tentunya bertambah."

"_Sou desu ka_. Baguslah! Artinya keadaan Konoha semakin stabil, kan? Mereka yang terluka akibat Perang beberapa bulan lalu telah pulih dan pembangunan desa juga berjalan lancar." Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan Naruto.

"Bicara soal misi, bukankah Sasuke-san sedang dalam misi?" tanya Sai―membuat Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah! Soal itu―"

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, bodoh! Kau itu sangat lamban melebihi siput!"

"Cih, dasar makhluk bermata empat. Kau akan mati jika Hokage galak itu mendengar ucapanmu!"

"Kau juga akan mati, sialan! Bahkan kau akan mati, seka―"

"Karin, Suigetsu, hentikan!" Ucapan datar dan dingin dari Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menghentikan perdebatan sia-sia tersebut. Karin dan Suigetsu pun hanya saling menatap sebal dan tak saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Sebaiknya, kita bergegas melaporkan hasil misi kita ke Kantor Hokage agar kita dapat kembali ke rumah secepatnya dan beristirahat dengan tenang." Kali ini, Juugo yang angkat bicara.

"Iya, iya! Semakin lama kau makin menyebalkan saja, Juugo. Sepertinya, kau sangat menikmati saat-saat berbicara dengan Hoka―cih! Aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Suigetsu saat Juugo menatap tajam dirinya yang mencoba menggoda pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

.

.

.

"―seharusnya hari ini dia sudah kembali ke desa," jelas Sakura. Keraguan sedikit menyelimuti nada bicaranya.

"Si _Teme_ itu, dia pergi tanpa memberiku kabar. Seenaknya saja dia pergi selama seminggu penuh di saat aku sangat membutuhkannya," Naruto berkata dengan membuat ekspresi kekanak-kanakan. Mau tak mau, hal itu mengundang segurat senyum di paras Sakura.

"Kemungkinan besar, kau hanya ingin menumpang makan dan tidur di rumahnya," celetuk Sai―lagi. Laki-laki ini memang buruk dalam hal membuat lelucon. Dan dia selalu berhasil membuat Naruto kesal.

"Cih! Kita adalah satu tim, dan Sasuke juga tidak keberatan karena itulah gunanya tim! Kau mengerti?!"

"Kau hanya memanfaatkannya," balas Sai.

"_Grrr_, Sai! Kau ini―"

Sakura menghela napas. Ah, begitulah kesehariannya bersama tim 7. Selalu ada perdebatan kecil di antara mereka. Perdebatan yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Perdebatan Sai dan Naruto, Sai dan Sakura, Naruto dan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke―Ah! Bicara soal Sasuke, Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu. Dia tetap dingin dan irit bicara. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dirasakan Sakura. Dan hal itulah yang mengganggu pikirannya―dan membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

.

.

.

**Bersambung!**

Salam kenal, semuanya. Ini adalah _fanfic_ pertama sekaligus salam pembuka dariku. Memang, ide cerita ini sangat sederhana dan pasaran―aku sadar itu. Namun, aku akan berusaha membuat ini berbeda dari yang lain―aku harap, sih. Soal _word_ yang sangat sedikit (hanya 600k), aku akan berusaha memperbanyak _word_-nya di _chapter_ depan. Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan berusaha tidak terlalu lambat dan cepat agar tidak merusak kerangka cerita yang sudah kubuat. Osh! Berkenanlah memberi _**review**_, jika anda telah membacanya. Oh, iya… _Happy White Days_!

Banjarmasin, 14 Maret 2014

_Sign_,

Enas Kanya Hydref


	2. Chapter 1

Enas Kanya Hydref

.

.

.

_Present!_

3

2

1

Sinopsis:

Pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi berakhir, Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke Konoha bersama tim Taka. Tim 7 telah berkumpul kembali, namun Sakura merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan mereka. Semua terjadi hanya karena satu hal, yakni Cinta. Kisah mereka terus berlanjut dengan Sasuke yang meneruskan impian Itachi tentang desa maupun clan Uchiha dan Sakura yang mulai merasa putus asa dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Perasaan itu, akankah terus mampu bertahan? Atau tergoyahkan?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Happy Ending?_ © Enas Kanya Hydref

_Genre_: _Romance_/_Drama_

Warning: _Canon_, _misstypo_ _and_ _OOC_ (_for saved_), alur semau _author_, dan lain-lain.

.

_**Don't like? Don't read, please!**_

.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tim yang dipimpin olehmu kembali bekerja dengan baik di misi kali ini. Kalian boleh pergi!" titah Tsunade setelah mendengarkan laporan misi dari Sasuke.

Empat orang yang berdiri di depannya segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun baru saja Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Tsunade memanggil namanya.

"Ambil ini," ujar Tsunade seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbungkus kain hijau yang diambilnya dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Tsunade dapat melihat raut heran di wajah Sasuke. "_Tonkatsu_. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang teman lama. Karena aku tidak terlalu suka, kuberikan itu sebagai hadiah untuk keberhasilan misi kalian," terangnya.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-_sama_. Sepertinya _mood_ anda sedang baik hari ini," ucap Suigetsu saat mengambil bungkusan tersebut, "sekarang kami sudah boleh pergi, kan? Kau tahu lah, tubuhku ini perlu istirahat."

"A-aaa, ja-jangan anggap ucapan si Bodoh ini. Dia memang gila!" Karin segera mengintrupsi saat melihat perubahan mimik di wajah Tsunade, dengan segera dia menyeret Suigetsu keluar ruangan, setelah menunduk hormat kepada sang _Godaime_ Hokage.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara pintu tertutup berbunyi saat semua anggota tim Taka keluar dari ruang kerja Tsunade.

"Hei, hei, aku kira kau menyukai Sasuke. Tapi ternyata, kau terlihat agresif saat menarik tanganku seperti ini," kata Suigetsu dengan _evil-smirk_ yang menghiasi bibirnya. Sadar dengan ejekan pemuda itu, Karin melepaskan tangan kanannya dari Suigetsu dengan kesal.

"Cih, jangan bermimpi! Aku hanya tidak ingin terkena masalah karena kebodohanmu itu."

"Ha~ mukamu memerah."

"Sui! Kau mau mati, hah?!"

"Sepertinya kalian berdua yang ingin mati."

_GLEK_!

Wajah Suigetsu dan Karin berubah pucat saat sang Ketua berjalan melewati mereka. Nada dingin dari si Uchiha membuat mulut keduanya bungkam.

"Kalian membuat _mood_nya buruk." Kali ini Juugo yang memberikan komentarnya saat melintasi keduanya.

.

.

.

"Yo~ _Teme_!" seru Naruto. sebuah cengiran khas menghiasi wajah cerianya, "kami datang untuk meramaikan suasana rumahmu," lanjut Naruto sambil memasuki kediaman Uchiha tanpa sedikitpun meminta izin dari pemilik rumah.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura pun berucap sebelum menyusul Naruto, "hei, Bodoh! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu sopan santun, ya?!" Suara Sakura kembali terdengar dari dalam rumah, dan sepertinya kalimat tersebut tertuju untuk Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap datar ke arah Sai yang masih setia berada di luar rumah. "Jika kau tidak ingin masuk, aku akan tutup pintunya," kata Sasuke bersiap menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Jika kau yang memaksaku," ucap Sai. Dia pun segera masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke menghela napas pelan sesaat setelah menutup pintu.

Sai mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia, kemudian Sai berjalan mengikuti arah suara Naruto dan Sakura, dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya. Suara keduanya semakin jelas terdengar, saat Sasuke dan Sai berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Baka_! Kau tidak bisa memakan sesuatu yang bukan milikmu secara sembarangan begitu, Naruto!"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak makanan lain di―"

"―hei! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapurku!"

"Jangan berlagak seperti tuan rumah, Karin. Ini tempat tinggal Sasuke."

SRET!

Saat Sai membuka pintu dapur, nampaklah Karin yang berdiri di dekat pintu belakang rumah sedang ditahan kerah bajunya oleh Suigetsu. Wajah gadis berambut merah tersebut terlihat marah menatap ke arah Naruto yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dari dalam kulkas dan membiarkan sisa makanan yang dimakannya berserakan di lantai. Disampingnya, Sakura masih setia menggerutu seraya memasukan kembali makanan tersebut.

"Ah, _Teme_! Makanan di rumahmu sangat enak!" ujar Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Sasuke. Remah-remah biskuit masih menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

"Lihat wajahmu ini, Naruto! Kau makan seperti anak kecil." Walaupun berkata dengan nada kesal, tangan Sakura mengusap lembut sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di wajah Naruto menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Kontan saja tindakannya tersebut membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, _arigatou na_~"

"Cih, kalian memuakan!"

"Hah?" Naruto memandang heran ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kiri Uchiha muda terangkat ke arah Naruto, membuat pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage tersebut―tanpa sadar―membentuk posisi siaga.

"Jangan menganggu milikku, Bodoh!" desis Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, Uchiha tersebut telah berada dalam posisi sedekat itu dengan Naruto. Tangan kirinya yang tadi terangkat, tampak menggenggam sebotol air mineral yang diambil dari dalam kulkas. "Bereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat," ucap Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

'Tadi itu… menyeramkan sekali,' batin Naruto menatap Sasuke _horror_. Pandangan yang tak jauh berbeda, dengan pandangan yang ditujukan semua penghuni ruangan tersebut ke arah Sasuke―_minus_ Sai yang selalu memasang senyum palsu kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

"_ITADAKIMASU_~!" Naruto dengan lantang menyerukan kata tersebut, kemudian penuh antusias melahap sepotong _tonkatsu_ yang tersedia di meja makan. Saat hendak mengambil sepotong _tonkatsu_ lainnya, sumpitnya ditahan oleh sumpit seseorang. "Kau mengganggu kegiatan makanku, Karin! Apa maumu, heh?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Karin malah menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sasuke, aku minta maaf untuk keidiotan Uzumaki yang satu itu. Ah, dia memang merusak nama Uzumaki tanpa henti. Kau sebagai tuan rumah telah dilangkahi olehnya. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengambilkan _tonkatsu_ ini untukmu. Makanlah!" ujar Karin meletakan beberapa potong daging _tonkatsu_ ke dalam piring Sasuke.

"Ha~ kau mencoba menggodanya dengan berlagak seperti Nyonya Uchiha, Karin?" Suigetsu angkat bicara.

"E-enak saja! Aku begini karena aku menghormati pemilik rumah ini, _Baka_!" sanggah Karin. Walaupun begitu, semburat merah di pipinya semakin membuat Suigetsu gencar menggoda Karin.

Merasa terabaikan, Naruto menggeram kesal. "Hei, apa-apaan itu?! Karin, kau sudah mengganggu kegiatan makanku, dan malah sekarang kau mengabaikan perta―"

_GREB!_

Sebuah genggaman menghentikan pergerakan tangan Naruto yang hendak mengacung ke arah Karin. Sakura―gadis yang duduk di sampingnya―menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Melihat tatapan Sakura, Naruto segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Makan saja, Naruto."

"Cih! Aku mengerti!"

Kegiatan makan tersebut dilanjutkan kembali, namun kali ini, tidak ada kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. hanya sesekali terdengar perdebatan kecil antara Suigetsu dan Karin, dan celetukan terus terang dari Sai. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, tentang tatapan yang diberikan Sakura untuknya.

.

.

.

"Kenyangnya~" Suigetsu tampak menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kau hampir menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada," ejek Karin seraya mengambil piring kotor di depan Suigetsu dan menumpuknya jadi satu dengan piring kotor miliknya.

"Hmm, terserahlah."

"Biar aku saja," Kali ini Sakura yang bersuara. Tangannya mencegah Juugo yang hendak mengangkat tumpukan piring-piring kotor yang ada di depan Juugo. Setelah itu, gadis itu beranjak menuju tempat pencucian piring dan meletakan piring-piring kotor tersebut.

"Angkat itu! Jangan hanya duduk diam dengan senyum menyebalkanmu itu." Suara Karin terdengar memerintah Sai seraya menaruh tumpukan piring kotor ke depan Sai.

"Kau bisa mengangkatnya sendiri."

"Aku mau kau yang melakukannya, Bodoh!"

"Kau memang wanita jelek yang suka memaksakan kehendak," celetuk Sai mengangkat piring-piring tersebut, mengabaikan Karin yang mengeram menahan marah.

"Ini, Sakura-_san_," ucap Sai saat meletakan piring-piring kotor yang dibawanya di dekat piring-piring yang diletakan Sakura sebelumnya. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum. "Biar kubantu," lanjutnya saat melihat Sakura yang tengah kesulitan mengikat tali apron di lehernya.

"Ah―tidak u―"

"―tidak apa-apa. Mengabaikan seorang gadis yang kesulitan itu, bukanlah tindakan laki-laki _gentleman_," jawab Sai. Tangannya sibuk mengikat tali apron di leher Sakura.

"S-Sai…"

"Itu yang tertulis di buku," kata Sai. Mendengar ucapan Sai tersebut, mau tak mau Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Kau ini... Jadi, kau masih saja mengacukan sesuatu pada sebuah buku, ya," ucap Sakura. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali terkekeh saat melihat Sai yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak apa, Sai. Kau terlihat manis di saat-saat seperti ini." Senyuman pun merekah di wajah manis gadis tersebut. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah putih pucat milik Sai. Ah, ada ada dengannya?

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Sakura. Samar-samar, Naruto dapat menangkap perbincangan kecil kedua rekan satu timnya tersebut. "Hei, Sasuke, apa kau masih menutup hatimu untuk Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya pelan pada Sasuke yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Sedangkan matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah Sakura―yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci piring.

Saat ini, tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di depan meja makan. Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut―entah kemana. Posisi Sasuke dan Naruto, cukup jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sai yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Ruang makan dan tempat pencucian piring tersebut dibatasi oleh sebuah dinding penyekat sebatas pinggang.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto―lagi. Namun, Sasuke tak menjawab dan dia lebih memilih menyesap sisa teh di cangkirnya.

"Jawablah. Jika kau terus mengabaikannya, aku yang akan membuka hatinya untukku." Kali ini Naruto berucap seraya menatap tepat ke arah _onyx_ Sasuke yang―juga―menatapnya. "Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggumu."

Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan, "bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal yang seperti itu," jawab Sasuke. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Lalu kapan? Sampai dia menyerah padamu? Atau sampai dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Bukan hanya aku, kau sendiri lihat bagaimana tadi raut wajah Sai, kan? Dia mungkin belum sadar, tapi bu―"

_BRAK!_

_PRANG_!

Sebuah kursi melayang tepat di belakang Naruto dan mengenai lemari kaca―tempat penyimpanan piring-piring bersih.

Sakura dan Sai menoleh ke sumber suara secara spontan. Tatapannya melebar setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aura gelap dan chakra Sasuke nampak tidak teratur, sedangkan Naruto masih diam mematung. Shock―mungkin?

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

_SRET!_

"APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"HEI, ADA APA INI?!"

"SASUKE, KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!"

Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo pun terlihat kaget melihat apa yang terjadi. Ketiganya nampak terengah-engah karena berlari secepat mungkin ke dapur saat mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari hasil tindakan Sasuke.

"Karin, tolong bersihkan kekacauan ini," pinta Sasuke datar, namun tekesan dingin serta menakutkan. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Melewati tim Taka yang kebingungan, mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Sakura, dan seulas senyum di wajah Naruto?

'Ternyata, dia benar-benar―'

.

.

.

**Bersambung!**

a/n:

Yo~! _Chapter _ pertama telah aku rilis dalam waktu yang cepat, bukan? Dan disini, aku sudah memperpanjang _word_ menjadi 1.000++-an kata. Mungkin masih tidak bisa dikatakan panjang, tapi aku usahakan selalu ditingkatkan setiap _chapter_. Bagaimana alurnya, apakah terasa kolot? Aku merasa sedikit sulit menyesuaikan plot cerita dengan kerangka yang kubuat. Maaf untuk itu.

Dan berikut balasan untuk para _**reviewers**_ di PROLOG sebelumnya:

_**SugiruSetsuna:**_

Terima kasih. Ini kelanjutannya. ^^")

_**Kumada Chiyu**_:

Hola~ salam kenal!

Penasaran? Ini… aku buat kelanjutannya. ^^"d)

_**fitria**_:

Hola, terima kasih _review_nya.

Bagaimana, masih penasaran dengan Sasuke?

_**maya**_:

_Yosh_! Lanjutannya tidak lama, kan?

Terima kasih sudah menunggu _chapter_ ini.

Setelah membaca _chapter_ 1, apa pendapatmu?

Apa Sasuke menyukai Sakura?

_**hanazono yuri**_:

Iya~ ini sudah dilanjutkan. ^^"d)

_**Sudoer:**_

Terima kasih. Ini _chapter_ satunya.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

_**Dypa-chan**_:

Iya, salam kenal juga, ya.

Selamat membaca kelanjutannya! ^^)

_**minyak tanah**_:

Iya, memang pendek. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha memperpanjang di _chapter_ ini.

Bagaimana, masih kurang panjang? Ah, jangan begitu. Kamu yang minyak mahal. Aku cuma minyak premium, hehehe. XD

.

.

Jawaban untuk para _**reviewers**_ sudah. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk _flash-update_. Maklumlah, sudah mendekati **UTS**. Saatnya undur diri! Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_nya untuk _chapter_ ini, ya. _Jaa, na_!

Banjarmasin, 19 Maret 2014

Sign,

Enas Kanya Hydref

p.s:

_Fanfic_ ini kupersembahkan untuk adikku yang berulang tahun, hari ini.

_Suki da, Otouto-kun_.


	3. Chapter 2

Enas Kanya Hydref

.

.

.

_Present!_

3

2

1

Sinopsis:

Pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi berakhir, Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke Konoha bersama tim Taka. Tim 7 telah berkumpul kembali, namun Sakura merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan mereka. Semua terjadi hanya karena satu hal, yakni Cinta. Kisah mereka terus berlanjut dengan Sasuke yang meneruskan impian Itachi tentang desa maupun clan Uchiha dan Sakura yang mulai merasa putus asa dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Perasaan itu, akankah terus mampu bertahan? Atau tergoyahkan?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Happy Ending?_ © Enas Kanya Hydref

_Genre_: _Romance_/_Drama_

Warning: _Canon_, _misstypo_ _and_ _OOC_ (_for saved_), alur semau _author_, dan lain-lain.

_**Don't like? Don't read, please!**_

.

Sakura terlihat gusar, walaupun kini dia telah berusaha menyamankan dirinya di kasur empuk yang berada di ruang pribadinya. Netra _emerald_ kebanggaannya masih tak mau terlelap―sekalipun dia mencoba. Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, terlanjur mengusik pikirannya. Pertanyaan besar muncul di benaknya―apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang membuat Sasuke-_kun_ semarah itu? Dan mengapa Naruto bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka?

Saat perjalanan pulang dari kediaman Uchiha, Sakura menanyakan langsung perihal penyebab insiden tersebut, namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Sekalipun gadis itu tak henti mendesak pengakuan dari anak _Yondaime_ Hokage tersebut, mulut Naruto tetap terkatup rapat. Tak seperti biasanya, kan?

Menghela napas dan mengubah posisinya―berdiri―Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang terletak di sisi jendela tersebut. Pandangannya terpusat menatap sang dewi malam yang kala itu berbentuk bulat sempurna―purnama. Beberapa kali, Sakura terlihat menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang tersibak akibat hembusan angin yang masuk melalui celah kaca jendela yang tak sepenuhnya ditutup. Cukup lama Sakura bertahan dalam posisinya tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya seraya mengeram kecil.

Aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sakura, sekarang. Langkahnya telah membawa Sakura menuju taman Konoha. Kakinya terus berjalan mengitari taman tersebut, hingga dia menemukan sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Sai…"

Kesunyian malam yang hanya diramaikan oleh suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan akibat tertiup angin dan nyanyian dari hewan-hewan malam, membuat suara Sakura terdengar jelas di pendengaran pemuda tersebut. Sai menoleh dan menyambut dengan senyum palsunya.

"_Konbanwa_, Sakura-_san_."

"Kau―" Sakura mengambil jeda dalam ucapannya. Membiarkan Sai memahami arah pembicaraannya dengan melirik kanvas berukuran sedang di hadapan Sai dan peralatan lain yang tertata rapi di samping Sai.

"Jika maksudmu melukis di malam hari, maka kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Sai. Pandangannya beralih ke arah kanvas putih yang mulai dipoles dengan warna gelap―hitam. Bertumpukan pada cahaya bulan, tangan Sai dengan terampil memainkan kuas dan warna dalam kanvas tersebut.

"Aku tak mengerti pikiranmu," Sakura mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, "jika ada siang hari, kenapa kau memilih malam untuk dilukis. Lihatlah! Kau hanya akan menemui warna-warna gelap, kan?"

"Bulan dan bintang," ucap Sai. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"Ah―benar juga," tutur Sakura seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Sai.

"Dan kurasa, warna-warna gelap cocok untukku."

Hening. Sakura tak berniat menanggapi perkataan Sai, dan pemuda itu pun nampak memilih berkosentrasi dengan karyanya. Cahaya bulan yang kadang meredup oleh awan-awan yang bergerak menutupi sinarnya, sama sekali tak mengganggu kegiatan Sai.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Sai memulai percakapan, setelah beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka, "mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura―tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sejenak Sai terdiam dan nampak memilih kata sebelum membuka suara. Beberapa kali mulutnya hendak berucap, tapi kemudian terkatup kembali.

"Insting seorang teman―mungkin?" Jawaban ambigu itulah yang akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Sai. Tak pelak membuat Sakura mendengus kecil.

"_Baka_." Sakura memukul bahu Sai main-main, dan dibalas dengan aksi pura-pura kesakitan dari Sai.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dan kali ini, mereka mengambil jeda yang cukup lama tanpa saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hei, Sai… Apa menurutmu aku terlalu menganggap masalah mereka serius?" tanya Sakura―matanya fokus pada lukisan yang dibuat Sai.

"Mungkin. Karena apapun yang terjadi pada mereka, sehebat apapun mereka bertengkar, pada akhirnya mereka akan lebih mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Tapi, kalau menilai dari sisimu, aku tidak dapat mengatakan kau salah, karena begitulah dirimu."

Gadis bernetra _emerald_ tersebut terdiam―mencoba memahami ucapan Sai barusan. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya, "Sai, kurasa warna putih lebih cocok untukmu."

"Eh?" Sai menoleh ke arah Sakura, menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. "Apa ma―"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara yang datar dan dingin terdengar. Sai dan Sakura serentak menoleh ke arah belakang―asal suara tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-_san_."

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke mengabaikan sapaan yang diberikan padanya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Selama beberapa saat dia tak berbicara, dan menatap Sai sekilas, sebelum matanya beralih menatap Sakura.

"Pulanglah." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin, namun tegas―seakan memerintah.

"Eh?" Bingung. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura.

Melihat tak ada pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut menarik tangan kanan Sakura ke arahnya, membuat gadis itu―mau tak mau―bangun dari posisi duduknya. Pipi Sakura pun menampakan semburat merah tipis, apalagi pemuda tersebut menariknya dan membuat posisi mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, a―"

"―_urusai_." Sasuke memotong ucapan gadis itu.

Sasuke membawa Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sai. Tak ayal, perbuatannya membawa tanda tanya besar bagi Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Pemuda tersebut meletakan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya sendiri―mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk diam.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kediaman Haruno. Genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan pun dilepas olehnya. Sasuke yang sepanjang perjalanan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, membuat Sakura bingung. Gadis itu terlihat menunggu penjelasan dari anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha tersebut.

"Masuklah." Sekali lagi, Sasuke berucap datar dan bernada dingin―dari nada bicaranya tersebut, Sasuke tak menerima penolakan.

"Sa―"

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sakura ingin berkata sesuatu, namun saat mulutnya hendak membuka suara, sebuah angin seakan berhembus kencang di hadapannya, membuat debu-debu di sekitarnya berterbangan di udara. Dengan refleks, Sakura menutup mulut dan hidungnya serta memejamkan matanya, dan saat debu-debu tersebut menghilang, Sasuke telah lenyap dari hadapannya. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benaknya dan rasa sakit disana.

.

.

Matahari siang itu tampak berada di tengah-tengah langit, udaranya pun terasa cukup panas dan menyenga, namun kondisi tersebut tak menyurutkan hati anak dari _Yondaime_ Hokage yang tak pernah melepaskan raut ceria di wajahnya tersebut untuk melangkah menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya, sesaat setelah pemuda tersebut sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sesekali keturunan Uzumaki tersebut menyapa atau membalas sapaan dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya maupun yang mengenalnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

Naruto menatap sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu―lebih tepatnya seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya mendatangi rumah sakit tersebut. Ketika kakinya baru saja menginjak anak tangga pertama saat dia hendak menaiki lantai 2, matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang terlihat kerepotan membawa kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang menumpuk tinggi.

"Perempuan seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seperti ini," ucap Naruto seraya tangannya merebut tumpukan kertas tersebut―menggantikan membawanya. "_Yosh_! Mau dibawa kemana, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto―senyuman lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya―membuat pipi gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu merona merah.

"Ru-ruangan Shizune-_senpai_." Hinata menjawab seraya menundukan kepalanya―malu.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ajak Naruto bergegas berjalan menuju ruangan Shizune―diikuti Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau melihat Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto―pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan langkahnya yang sedikit terhalang oleh kertas yang dibawanya.

"Dia ada di ruangan Shizune-_senpai_. Kami berencana makan siang bersama di ruangan Shizune-_senpai_," jawab Hinata.

"_Sou ka_. Syukurlah, Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya." Naruto tersenyum lebar selama beberapa saat. "Dan untuk apa semua ini?" Kali ini Naruto bertanya sambil melirik sesaat pada tumpukan kertas dan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya.

"Ah, itu data-data tentang perkembangan kesehatan dari shinobi yang sedang menjalani pengobatan. Selain itu, ada juga buku-buku tentang kesehatan yang diminta oleh Shizune-_senpai_ dari Perpustakaan."

"Wah, kalian memang _kunoichi_ yang hebat. Aku merasa iri karena saat ini sepertinya hanya aku saja yang tidak melakukan hal-hal berarti. Hah~ kenapa Tsunade-_baachan_ senang sekali membuatku menganggur. Badanku rasanya sakit jika tidak melakukan apapun," keluh Naruto.

"_Iie_. Bukankah sekarang Naruto-_kun_ sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Na-Naruto-_kun_ sudah mau repot-repot membawakan semua itu untukku," ucap Hinata―senyum tipis nan lembut diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_. Ucapanmu barusan membuatku menjadi bersemangat sepuluh kali lipat!"

Tersenyum. Itulah yang dilakukan Hinata untuk menanggapi ucapan Naruto―keduanya pun tak saling berbicara selama beberapa saat. Naruto memilih bersiul riang, sedangkan Hinata larut dalam pikirannya.

"Sudah sampai!" Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya―membuyarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Kemudian, gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut mengetuk pintu yang tepat berada di depannya, dan disambut oleh sebuah suara yang berseru dari dalam ruangan tersebut―mempersilakannya masuk.

"Yo!" sapa Naruto riang melongokan kepalanya dari balik tumpukan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya.

"A-aku bertemu Naruto-_kun_ saat hendak kemari." Hinata berkata dengan nada lirih. Gadis itu tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, saat Naruto meletakan barang bawaannya di atas meja kerja Shizune. Sekilas Sakura dan Shizune saling tatap kemudian tersenyum kecil―entah apa yang membuat mereka tersenyum.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Senang bekerja sama dengan kalian," ucap Sakura saat jam tugasnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha telah usai―berpamitan dengan sesama ninja medis.

"_Ittekimasu_, Sakura-_san_." Hinata tersenyum lembut saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Ucapannya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_, ikutlah dengan kami!" ajak Naruto.

"Eh? Ikut apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Rasa-rasanya, sepanjang hari ini, Naruto tak mengatakan apapun tentang akan kemana mereka setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura, kemudian dia berbalik menatap Hinata, "apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. "_Gomenasai_, Naruto-_kun_. _Otou-sama_ sudah menungguku," tersirat kekecewaan di raut wajah manis Hinata saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "_Gomenasai_…"

Naruto tertawa renyah―merasa gemas dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Hinata. Tangannya pun diletakan di atas kedua pundak gadis itu―membuat pemilik mata byakugan tersebut terperajat. "Tidak usah menunjukan wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku seperti orang yang bersalah, kau tahu? Kau manis saat tersenyum." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya, dan senyum itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi tersebut tak menyadari bahwa tindakannya telah membuat gadis tersebut harus berusaha menahan degupan kencang di jantungnya dan kakinya yang mulai lemas.

Ketidak pekaan Naruto diselamatkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu buru-buru menarik tangan Naruto―memberi jarak antara Hinata dan Naruto. Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto―membuat pemuda tersebut mengaduh kesakitan―seraya menyuruhnya meminta maaf pada Hinata.

"Eh? Aku salah apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Tak ayal, hal tersebut memberikan perasaan hangat bagi Hinata.

"_Iie. Daijoubu, _Naruto_-kun_…"

.

.

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang berjalan berdampingannya―menciptakan kerutan di dahi pemuda itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran―" Sakura memberi jeda pada perkataannya, sekali lagi, dia melirik Naruto dan terkekeh kecil. "―kau dan Hinata sepertinya sudah melewati banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Eh?"

"Apa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan, Naruto? Ceritakan padaku?!" Antusias yang besar terpancar dari mata Sakura, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang terkejut dan bingung oleh pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau―"

"―aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Sampai saat ini, hanya Sakura-_chan_ yang ada disini." Pemuda itu meletakan tangan kirinya di depan dadanya.

Hening. Sakura menatap Naruto tepat di matanya―mata yang menyiratkan kejujuran.

"Maaf, Naruto…" Sakura tersenyum miris. Ya, miris memang. Di saat ada seseorang yang mencintainya begitu dalam, hatinya masih terpikat oleh pesona lelaki yang sama.

Tak ingin larut dalam kecanggungan, Naruto menunjukan tawa khasnya. Tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura―memaksa gadis itu mengikutinya. "Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu kita!"

"Eh, yang lainnya?" Naruto mengangguk, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat pada gadis itu.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam sempurna saat Naruto dan Sakura tiba di depan kedai 'Yakiniku Q' yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka―lebih tepatnya Naruto yang membawanya kesana. Riuhnya suara pengunjung dan para pekerja yang melayani pesanan terdengar menyatu saat keduanya memasuki tempat tersebut. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan melambaikan tangannya saat seseorang yang dikenalnya memanggilnya. Pemuda itu pun menghampiri orang tersebut―diiringi Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama. Kalian tidak memulai acaranya sebelum bintang utamanya datang, kan?" Naruto berkata seraya mengambil duduk di depan Kakashi―yang tadi melambaikan tangannya―dan Sakura memilih tempat kosong yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Di depannya, Sai tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sakura? Ini acaramu," ucap Kakashi, membuat satu-satunya perempuan di tim tujuh tersebut semakin bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura pun menyuarakan kebingungannya. Di pandangnya satu persatu rekannya maupun pembimbingnya yang terlihat tak berniat memberikan jawaban padanya―mereka malah saling pandang dengan tatapan yang tak dimengerti Sakura.

"Kau lupa sekarang hari apa, Jelek?" Sakura mendelik Sai tajam. Gadis itu masih merasa jengah dengan panggilan yang diberikan Sai untuknya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai lupa jika ini adalah hari Jum'at, Sai!" balas Sakura ketus.

"Ternyata kau memang sudah semakin tua, Sakura-_san_."

"_Grrr_, kau―"

"Huwaaa~ ja-jangan, Sakura-_chan_!" Dengan sigap Naruto menahan tangan Sakura yang hampir saja melayangkan tinjuannya pada Sai. Dapat dirasakannya aura hitam mengelilingi Sakura dan tatapannya yang seakan siap membunuh Sai kapan saja.

Berani-beraninya dia mengatakan hal yang se-sensitif itu! Kemana Sai yang ditemuinya kemarin malam?! Kira-kira begitulah batin Sakura. Dan apa reaksi Sai? Pemuda itu dengan tenangnya mengambil sepotong daging yakiniku dengan sumpitnya dan memakannya.

"Sai, bisakah kau bersikap baik hanya untuk hari ini? Jangan buat acara ini berakhir dengan hancurnya kedai makan ini. Mengerti?" Yamato yang duduk di samping Sai―Sai duduk di antara Kakashi dan Yamato―mencoba memberi pengertian pada pemuda tersebut.

Sai menghela napasnya perlahan. Dia menatap Sakura yang mulai dapat mengendalikan emosinya―gadis itu sudah duduk dengan tenang―walau Naruto sesekali masih menatapnya was-was. Dia kembali mengambil sepotong daging dari atas panggangan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-_san_," ucapnya. Sumpit yang tadi dipegangnya berada di mulut Sakura―menyuapi Sakura dengan daging yang tadi diambilnya.

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suaranya akibat ulah Sai. Mereka semua terlalu terkejut menyaksikan tindakan manis dari makhluk senyum palsu tersebut. Bahkan, Sakura beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sai, kau―" Sai menoleh ke arah Yamato. Menunjukan raut kebingungat karena kata-kata menggantung yang diucapkan _taichou_-nya.

"―manis sekali." Kali ini, Sai menoleh akibat ucapan ambigu dari Kakashi. Dapat dilihatnya senyum tipis dibalik masker yang menutupi wajah itu.

"TIDAK~ KAU MENGAMBIL CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG DARI SAKURA-CHAN~!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dengan lantang―saat pikirannya yang sempat melayang telah kembali.

"Na-Naruto?!" Wajah Sakura telah berubah menjadi merah padam akibat malu saat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Tatapannya mengedar ke segala arah, melihat ke arah pegunjung lainnya yang menatap ke meja mereka―sebagian pengunjung terkikih mendengar ucapan Naruto, ada pula yang menggerutu karena terganggu. Segera dibekapnya mulut Naruto yang masih menyerukan hal tersebut berulang kali.

"Baka! Kau membuatku ma―"

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Di depan pintu masuk kedai tersebut, dilihatnya Sasuke bersama anggota tim Taka melihat ke arahnya.

"―Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan semua mata pun menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Sakura.

'Wah, akan jadi ulang tahun seperti apa ini?' Kakashi membatin―memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

.

.

.

**Bersambung!**

a/n:

_Yosha_! Perlu perjuangan keras saat _chapter_ ini kubuat. Di samping kegiatan di dunia nyata yang harus diutamakan, godaan-godaan lainnya seperti larut dalam tontonan anime membuatku merasa buntu ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Ah~ aku payah dalam hal seperti itu. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk _**reviewers**_ di chapter sebelumnya―baik yang _login_ maupun _non-login_:

**nurafiah15, Fujimoto Yumi **(terima kasih sudah fave)**, sakuri pianist **(mari bersahabat!)**, erin k chan9, ongkitang, Ayumu Nakashima, Sasa **(Uchiha memang rajanya jaga _image_, hehe)**, Aikha Little Cherry **(do'akan supaya terus bisa lanjut)**, Yoshikuni Ayumu **(endingnya masih rahasia, hehe. Happy ending-nya aja pakai 'tanda tanya' :P)**, Kumada Chiyu **(kelanjutannya mungkin akan mengecewakanmu ^^v)**, Hyuuzu Youri, sugirusetsuna, fitria sora, Marciana, sofi asat, ara, Dypa-chan, sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat **(sudah dipanjangin nih. Authornya perempuan, tuan ^^d)**, hanazono yuri , me **(sampai 2 kali_**review**_**. **:D)**, Ifaharra sasusaku **(hehehe, iya. Buatku Sasuke memang tsundere sejati)**, minyak tanah, **dan** maya clark3914.**

_Update_ kali ini lama dan lepas dari rencana sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah berusaha melakukan sebisaku dengan beberapa kali hapus dan tulis _plot_-nya―itulah alasan utaa yang membuat _molor_nya terlalu lama (aku merasa tidak puas dengan _chapter_ ini melebihi sebelumnya). So, **RnR**?

Banjarmasin, 29 Maret 2014

_Sign_,

Enas Kanya Hydref

p.s: _**Special**__ to_ **Haruno Sakura'**_**s birthday.**_Kau selalu menjadi idolaku. (aku tahu, aku terlambat satu hari '.'d))


End file.
